Besoin d'un jeu pour t'embrasser ?
by Croquette88
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke et toute la bande sont chez l'Uchiha. Sasuke vient d'embrasser Sakura ! Naruto est outré, il est jaloux, ... voilà ce que donne une après midi à jouer à un jeu connu sous le nom d' action, chiche, vérité ... Révélations ?


**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas, je laisse le bon soin à Masashi Kishimoto de s'en occuper !

**Résumé : **C'est un Oneshot UA Univers Alternatif qui se rapproche quand même du manga. Sasuke Naruto et tout les autres sont chez le brun et passent une aprèm entre copains. Vient le moment du fameux jeux "Action/chiche/vérité" ...

* * *

**Besoin d'un jeu pour t'embrasser ?**

Sasuke venait d'embrasser Sakura.  
Rien que le fait de le réaliser avait été un vrai choc pour Naruto. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour ces deux là n'en arrive à être aussi proche. Bon d'accord, c'était le jeu, mais de là à accepter sans conditions les règles était vraiment idiot, pensait-il. Jouer à un action-shish-verité devint immédiatement un passe temps auquel il ne ferait désormais plus référence pour s'amuser.

Franchement, rien que le fait que Sakura ait recut un baiser, même platonique, de la part du brun le mettait en colère. Et puis au fait, qu'éprouvait-il vraiment pour elle ? Avait-il accepté de le faire parce que justement cela ne le dérangeait pas, et qu'il était de toute façon attiré par elle ?

- Arghhh j'en ai marre !

Naruto s'était levé, il ne voulait plus avoir la malchance d'asister à une autre scène du genre, et préférait partir de suite se poser sur le canapé du salon. La Game cube et Taxi Driver (1) l'aiderait à se défouler et il en avait besoin tout de suite maintenant ! Alors qu'il se levait, une main l'attrapa par le bras et le retint, Naruto se retourna pour gueuler sur l'idiot qui osait le retenir alors que lui fulminait. Il eu la surprise de découvrir le visage un peu déçu de Sasuke qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Le jeu n'est pas encore finit Naruto , tu vas pas nous laisser en plan pour tes jeux debiles ?  
- Qu... ? Arrête de dire que je suis débile !  
- J'ai juste parlé de tes jeux.  
- ...

La rosée enchérit :  
- Allez Naruto, c'est marrant, reste avec nous s'il te plait !  
Hhuhu ... "Marrant" ... Forcément pour elle c'était "marrant"comme elle disait. C'était pas elle qui avait du regarder Sasuke embrasser quelqu'un. Non, c'était elle qui avait eu la chance d'être embrassée par lui ! Naruto ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, se rassit en lançant sans s'en rendre compte un regard noir en direction de Sakura qui avait tourné la tête, regardant le brun, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle espérait surement qu'une autre occasion se présente.

Naruto la haissait en ce moment. Pourtant c'était son amie. Et c'était très dure de jongler avec toute cette panoplie de complications. Sasuke était un garçon, lui aussi, mais il l'aimait. Il n'y pouvait rien, et cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Oh il n'avait pas tout de suite accepté ses sentiments ! Lui ? Craquer pour un garçon ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette lubie... Et un beau jour, quand Sasuke lui avait appris qu'une fille qu'il connaissait plutot bien lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle, il était tellement boulversé qu'il aurait presque embrassé Sasuke qui se tenait assis sur la chaise de sa chambre pour lui dire de ne pas la choisir "elle".

Dès lors, il s'était torturé la tête toute la sainte journée pour comprendre son propre comportement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et quand au bout de quelques jours, Sasuke avait déclaré qu'il avait décidé de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas, Naruto s'était sentit comme délivrée, inroyablement soulagé. Et il avait compris.

Maintenant, chaque fois qu'une chose dans le genre se passait il devenait très aggressif envers tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke vienne le voir et lui dise quelque chose qui le fasse rire et avoir l'impression d'être le plus précieux pour le brun. C'était une torture de ne rien pouvoir faire. Naruto fit dévier son regard sur le cercle d'ami qui participait au jeu. Kiba riait parce qu'Hinata avait pris une teinte légerement rose quand Sasuke s'était mis à donner un baiser à Sakura, Shikamaru regardait Naruto d'un air las en attendant qu'il se rassoit de manière à en terminer avec ce stupide jeu auquel il n'avait eu aucune envie de participer, Ino fulminait à la manière de Naruto, mais s'était rapprochée de Sasuke plutôt que de s'en éloigner, Choji mangeait des chips et Lee avait l'air triste et osbervait Sakura du coin de l'oeil tandis que Neji croisait les bras, aucune expression sur le visage.

Alors ce fut au tour de Ino de poser la question. Sans surprise elle s'adressa à Sasuke.

- Action, chiche ou vérité Sasuke ?  
- ...

- ...  
- Hmm... Verité.

Naruto se tourna vers le brun, la question quelle qu'elle soit l'interraissait, et il ne risquait de toute façon pas à le voir embrasser quiconque pour le moment. Il s'autorisa donc à l'observer un instant.

- Est tu amoureux ?

- ...

Naruto tourna la tête de l'autre coté, il ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir, et il hésitait encore à quitter la pièce pour ne pas entendre la réponse. Même si Sasuke aimait quelqu'un, il ne voulait pas le savoir, il voulait encore être capable d'espérer bêtement qu'il serait la personne qui resterait toujours à ses coté et aurait la chance de partager un moment de sa vie avec ... Il n'eut pas le temps de décider à se lever une seconde fois que Sasuke répondit.

- Je crois.  
- Ohhhh !!

Naruto faillit insulter Ino d'avoir posé une question si personnelle. Elle avait par la même occasion fait s'écrouler tout ses espoirs. A partir de maintenant, même les illusions qu'il se faisait à propos de lui et Sasuke étaient réduites en miettes. Fichues. Et chaque fois qu'il penserait à Sasuke, ça lui ferait mal de savoir que lui ne penserait jamais à lui de cette façon. Il détestait vraiment ce jeu à présent. Néanmoins, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il décida d'endurer les dernières minutes qui restaient à en finir avec tout ça.  
Pendant la partie, Naruto arborait une mine déconfite, un peu desespéré il n'était plus motivé à faire quoi que ce soit. C'était comme ça depuis ce fameux baiser. Ses amis l'avaient remarqué et regardait le brun et le blond alternativement, des questions leur brulaient les lèvres. Sasuke observait Naruto et semblait s'en vouloir, mais ne dis rien. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que Naruto ne prète aucune attention au jeu, ni à Lee qui venait à son tour d'embrasser Sakura, ni de Kiba qui pouffait de rire parce que Chouji se voyait confisquer son paquet de chips. Il s'en foutait complétement en ce moment. Il avait plusieurs fois eu envie de pleurer, et il avait regardé le plafond, faisant mine de s'ennuyer pour que ses émotions ne le trahissent pas. Il fut surpris quand Sasuke lui parla.

- Dobe !  
- Quoi ???  
- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi !?  
- C'est ton tour ! Action, chiche ou vérité.  
- Hmmf.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit et répondit d'un ton énervé " Vérité ". Sasuke lui posa alors la même question à laquelle il avait lui même eu droit ...

- ... Aimes tu quelqu'un en ce moment ?  
- Qu... ?!!  
- ...  
- J'en ai marre de ce jeu pourri ! J'veux plus jouer, je m'en vais.  
- Tu dois répondre Naruto.  
- Je ... Qu.. Non je veux pas et NON !

Le blond se leva, et partit de la chambre de Sasuke. Cette après midi l'avait énervé, et il n'avait pas pris la peine de dire aurevoir en partant, il s'était levé et descendait les escaliers du manoir Uchiha. Il avait faillit se rammasser dans ses fichus escaliers tellement il tremblait de peur de s'être trahi tout seul avec sa réaction. Alors qu'il descendait les derniers escaliers menant au couloirs large de la maison, Sasuke le retint par le bras.

- Naruto mais qu'est-ce que t'as enfin ?  
- Lache moi je veux partir !  
- ...

Voyant que Sasuke ne le lachait pas, il tenta de lui échapper en tirant sur son bras, mais dérapa sur les marches et s'étala de tout son long sur le tapis du couloir. Sasuke regarda Naruto et descendit les marches que le blond n'avait pas pu prendre, il rejoignit Naruto et s'agenouilla près de lui, inquiet.

- Ca va Naruto ?!?  
- Ahhh .. ïeuu .. non.

Mais il avait plus répondut par rapport à ce qui le préoccupait plutôt qu'à son étalage en beauté dans le couloir du manoir de Sir Uchiha, il se releva pour se mettre assis, dos à un des murs de l'allée. Les autres continuaient certainement à s'amuser en haut, le blond les entendait parler bruyament, il n'avait rien entendu de la gamelle que venait de se prendre le blond. Sasuke vint de mettre assis à coté de Naruto. Il restèrent un moment à ne rien dire l'un et l'autre.

- Naruto, je peux te poser une question ... ?  
- .. ?

Le blond réalisa que le brun se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, assis et le regardait fixement, une lueure d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il se mit à fixer un point prècis droit devant lui et fit silence, faisant comprendre au brun qu'il attendait sa question.

- Pourquoi t'as voulu partir après que j'ai embrassé Sakura ?  
- Qu ... ! Parce que ... Le blond réfléchit, et puis finalement lâcha un "Parce que ça m'a énervé".  
- ...  
- ...  
- ... Naruto ...

Le brun avait appelé le blond en murmurant et s'était rapproché de son ami. Naruto tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir l'Uchiha se rapprocher en s'appuyant sur une de ses mains tandis qu'il fermait progressivement les yeux. Il engouffra son visage dans le coup de Naruto et comença à déposer un baiser sur sa peau. Naruto surpris, se raidit en attendant que le brun se relève pour s'expliquer. Lentement, Sasuke se redressa à la hauteur de Naruto et finalement, il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto, très doucement. Naruto lui, avait les yeux grand ouverts de surprise. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait le brun, il l'embrassait ? Mais pourquoi ?! Et puis ... et puis Naruto n'en peut plus et se décida à fermer les yeux pour mieux profiter du contact de la bouche de Sasuke sur la sienne. Il sentit la langue de Sasuke lécher sa lèvre supérieure et soupira alors qu'il entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de Sasuke aller découvrir la sienne. La main du blond alla se poser sur une des joues du brun et Sasuke pris le visage du blond entre les deux siennes, approfondissant le baiser, sa langue parcourant le palais de Naruto, la langue du blond carressant la sienne.

Après quelques secondes qui avaient sembler durer une éternité pour Naruto, Sasuke lacha le blond mais garda dans ses mains son visage ...

- ...  
- ...

Naruto reprenait son souffle, il tentait de dissimuler le rose de ses joues et espérait que l'obscurité du couloir jouerait en sa faveur. Il arriva finalement à demander au brun ...

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, on joue pas.  
- J'ai besoin d'un jeu pour t'embrasser ?  
- ... qu .. ?  
- J'ai pas dit que j'étais amoureux tout à l'heure ?  
- ...

Le blond n'en revenait pas, alors c'était lui ? Lui ??? Son coeur bondit de joie, il était enfin avec la personne qu'il aimait, peut importait le reste, et répondit à la déclaration du brun par un sourire, et se glissa dans ses bras, silencieusement dans le couloir. La haut, des rires se faisaient entendre, visiblement ils s'amusaient tandis que plus bas, dans la maison Uchiha, Sasuke et Naruto souriaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

(1) lol, Désolée c'est le seul nom de jeu vidéo qui m'est venu à l'esprit ! 

**Note de l'auteur **: _Haaaaa je sais pas du tout ce que ça donne en la lisant comme ça ! LoL j'étais un peu dans l'émotion du moment, et puis j'écoutais **If you're not the One** de Daniel Bedingfield (Très belle chanson, j'en ferais peut etre une Song fic, enfin, si j'ai le talent et la patience et surtout l'inspiration ... , ce qui risque pas d'être facile !).  
J'espère que ça vous a un peu plus .. oui, non ? LoL Eh non, je ne fais plus trop ce jeu, mais bon comme ça a bercé mon enfance (enfin je suis pas si vieille que ça LoL) j'ai eu l'idée d'axer mon Oneshot là dessus. C'est un bon jeu pour certaines révélations ! Euh ... Reviews ?_

_**Note de l'auteur 2** : Réponse à une review, je n'envoie pas de musiques par mail, désolé, en plus c'est sur youtube que je l'ai vu XD, si vous voulez écouter la fameuse music allez sur Youtube en tapant le titre !_


End file.
